


Code Geass R3: Rising From The Ashes

by The_Cats_Paw



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Up To Zero Requiem though, F/M, I'll get back to you on that, Post-Zero Requiem, Waking Up In Your Own Grave, can't think of anymore right now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 20:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18677092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cats_Paw/pseuds/The_Cats_Paw
Summary: He woke in a coffin, alive when he was supposed to be dead. With this new existence of his, what path will the Demon King follow now? Will he remain peacefully anonymous in this world? Or will he allow himself to get dragged back into the light?





	Code Geass R3: Rising From The Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! So, I've been reading a ton of Code Geass fan fictions, and all of that's inspired me to write something as well. Though to be honest, I'm not entirely sure of the plot for this, but I'm sure I'll figure it out. ;)
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING! For anyone who might have a fear of being trapped in small spaces, like elevators, or coffins for example.

He woke with a gasp.

The air that he breathed in was cool, yet starting to go stale. It was dark, so dark, he had no idea where he was. All he knew was that he was lying on a cold, hard surface, rather like stone, yet smoothly cut, and that it was dark. Eyes darted here and there, unable to see in the deep darkness. Hands reached up, only to find an obstruction, his elbows pushed out to find yet another on either side, caging him in. His body stretched in response to a growing panic, and he felt his head bump yet another hindrance, and his feet as well.

He was trapped.

His breathing increased in rapid pace, panic settling to his very core. He started to hyperventilate, even as he desperately tried to calm himself, knowing that all he was accomplishing with that was using up what precious oxygen he had. Closing his eyes, he forcefully settled his breathing, calming his rapid heartbeats before his eyes opened once again and he splayed his palms against the stone above him.

With all the strength he could muster, he  _pushed_ , straining his muscles even as he felt that there was no progress. Slackening, he tried not to breathe too deeply with the exertion, and after a count of five, tried again. No success. Not wanting to give up, he kept trying several more times, even bending his knees up to utilise some extra strength, until finally,  _finally_ , the seal of whatever tomb this was broke and the stone moved. A small shaft of light peeked through, along with refreshing, cool air.

After a brief rest to regain some energy, he forced his fingers into the small crack, grabbing hold of the stone, pushing it aside. The angle was quite awkward, and he felt the edges of the stone cut into his flesh, pain burning through his hands and the wet of blood seeping out. Yet he resolutely ignored all of that, the slow creaking of the sliding stone driving him forward. Finally, after what felt like forever, there was enough room for him to escape, and he squeezed his body through the space he'd made.

Stumbling out of his waking prison, he fell to his knees, his body weak from the exertion. His hands felt like they were on fire, but he ignored that for the moment in favour of breathing in much needed oxygen. Tears fell from his eyes, mingled with the sweat of the labour of his escape. For awhile he simply knelt there, regaining his wits and energy, slowly calming down until the sting of his hands could no longer be ignored. Glancing down, he let out a half amused huff at the state of his bloodied hands.

Looking up and around him, he saw that he was in what looked like a mausoleum. The sepulchre was quite large, made of what appeared to be marble. Standing on still shaky legs, he glanced over to his former prison to see that he'd been in a marble  _coffin_. Panic and fear flared briefly at the thought that he'd been  _buried alive_ , but he forced himself calm once again. He'd escaped the coffin, he was  _fine_.

Except, was he really? Looking around, he saw that the windows were barred, and a part of him had no doubt that the door was locked too. However, at least unlike with the coffin, he wasn't in immediate danger of running out of air. Searching around, he found that there wasn't really anything useful in here, not that that was unexpected, this was a tomb, after all. He still didn't know why he'd awoken in a coffin. The last thing he remembered was…

…was…

…

…was…

Suddenly he gripped his head, a small sting accompanying a series of flashes, memories it seemed. He remembered C's world, the agreement with Suzaku for the Zero Requiem, and then… and then… Zero's sword,  _his_ sword, penetrating his chest, Suzaku behind that mask, Nunnally crying hysterically. And that day…  _that day_ , Lelouch vi Britannia, 99th Emperor of the Britannian Empire, died.

That day,  _he_  died.

Lelouch looked up sharply, noting with more care than before the contents of his tomb. Nothing in the coffin but the silken lining he'd awoken upon, but in a dark corner of the mausoleum, a forgotten scrap of metal, and likely his only tool for leaving this place. Even as he thought that, he wondered where he could even go, what he could do. He was supposed to be dead, after all. Heck, he had no idea why he was even alive! But the answer to that would not be found in this tomb.

Moving to the door, he paused briefly and looked back to the coffin, before going over to it. He stood on the side where the top had been pushed outwards, pressed his hands against them, and using his full body weight, pushed it closed. He had no idea what to do about the blood, other than wiping it over for now with the sleeve of his coat. Once that was done, he returned his focus to the door.

Trying the handle, he indeed found it locked. Pushing the door showed no give in the motion, so Lelouch turned his attention to the windows instead. They were barred, but loose, as he discovered as he wiggled them about. The metal scrap he'd found turned out to be pretty handy for prying the bars out, and soon enough, there was space for him to get through. Thanking whatever being really was god that he had such a lean frame, he squeezed himself out of the window, making sure to put the bars back in the best he could before he hopped down from his perch to the ground below.

Looking around, he saw that he was in a garden, and wondered at the sight of his burial. He knew that it was customary for members of the royal family to be entombed upon death, and he wondered just how it was that he'd been afforded that 'honour'. Who was in charge now? Was it Nunnally, as he'd planned? _Please don't let it be Schneizel_ , he thought. Surely his geass was was still in effect?

Determinedly pushing the mere idea of it away (at least for now) Lelouch started walking, careful to keep hidden using the local 'shrubbery'. He had no idea if there were any surveillance cameras around or not, he wasn't too keen on being seen. Eventually he found what appeared to be a maintenance bungalow, and ducked into it, relieved to find it empty. The log book noted set times and dates that anyone came by, and from this and the time of a clock on the wall, Lelouch could see that he had an hour or so until someone came by.

Searching the place, he found some nondescript clothing, and gratefully changed out of his now dirty and bloodstained regal whites. The denim jeans were only just too tight, the shirt too loose, but it was the best he could find. There was a hat he could use to keep his face hidden, but he would have to keep wearing the same boots, since none of the shoes had fit him. There was a small wash basin, and he used that to clean his face and wash his bloodied hands.

It was while he was doing this, leant over and looking up into the mirror, that he saw it. Frowning, Lelouch straightened and pulled the top of the shirt open, eyes wide and staring when he saw it. The geass symbol, which had always reflected in his eyes, and the eyes of those he'd had under his thrall sat there. The reddish hue, almost scar-like in appearance, stared mockingly up at him. This symbol… C.C. had had it on her forehead, his father's was on his hand…

…His hand!

With a wince, Lelouch remembered how his father had grabbed him by the throat in C's world, most likely intent on strangling him. This mark… would be about where his hand had lain as he'd yelled at his son, before vanishing forever into the collective subconscious, along with Lelouch's treacherous mother.

So did that mean that he'd somehow taken his father's code? Did that mean that he was now immortal? It would explain how he was still alive. But why? He was supposed to die, to atone for his sins. And yet he stood here now, alive and possibly immortal. The Zero Requiem was now a lie, torn utterly to shreds by his continued existence.

So what was he to do now? What was his purpose in a world where everyone hated him, and would recognise him on sight? There was really nowhere he could go, no one who would shelter him. There were precious few who knew the truth of the Zero Requiem. Suzaku, C.C., Jeremiah, Nina, and Sayoko. Though he was pretty sure that Lloyd and Cecile had guessed it shortly before they'd 'escaped' to the opposing side.

Suzaku and Nina were a big fat NO, as was Sayoko. Suzaku might just kill him again on sight, and Sayoko was going to be looking after Nunnally, he knew that she'd missed her. Lloyd and Cecile were  _definitely_  out, and C.C. had already taken off by the time Lelouch had 'died', so he had no clue where she could be. Jeremiah was the only one whom he would be able to go to, and yet he didn't know where the man was either.

Perhaps… there might be some way to get that information. Before he'd died, Lelouch had several sites set up for emergencies just in case something went wrong with the Requiem. Not even Suzaku knew of them. Well, this counted as something going wrong, that was for sure. Of course, he'd have to find out exactly where this place was. Was he still in Japan? Back in the Homeland? Or another country entirely? After all, who would willingly house the Demon King, even dead?

Suddenly there was a noise coming from the door, and Lelouch jolted to attention. Quickly he gathered up everything he'd taken, and headed out the back door he'd found in this place. Already he'd cleaned up the evidence of him being there, and it was quite easy to make his escape. Keeping his head low, hat in place, once he was out he followed a path he found, and thankfully found an exit that lead to the top of a small rise.

The sight that greeted him from it was that of the Imperial City, the rebuilt Pendragon, after Schneizel had destroyed almost the entirety of it. The mausoleum and its gardens seemed to be on a hill outside the city, and he couldn't deny that it was quite the view. There were two paths, one looked to head straight to the city, the other off towards a settlement that was mainly a staging area for warehouse storage that would look far too out of place inside the walls of Pendragon.

He knew he should head for the warehouses, find a way to get out of here. At the same time, part of him wanted to go into the Imperial City in order to more easily get his hands on the information he needed. There were also large amounts of cash, some clothes and documents hidden in the city that he could use, and he knew of a few secret ways into the city, some he'd set up himself. Sighing, he closed his eyes, letting his mind clear as he decided.

Opening them again, he smirked, the gesture aimed at the world in general as he spoke only two words, "Well then."


End file.
